Extra Ordinary Terrestrial
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: More of a Justice League Story. Not much is known of Martian Manhunter's family. He has one niece on Earth, but what of any others? Surely his expansive family must miss him? As one shy rebel makes a home on the planet Earth, she must also make a place for acceptance among it's people.
1. Chapter 1

Martian Manhunter: Defender of Earth. Of his family, little is known. He has a niece residing on earth as well, Ms. Martian.

But what about anyone else? Ms. Martians' parents? Brothers or sisters of any of them? Every superhero is mysterious in their own way.

Which is why it's odd when another alien arrives on Earth.

The young Martian climbs out of the pod and looks about. She has landed outside the Hall of Justice, and is seemingly searching for something. She walks up the steps, receiving stares from everyone about her. She continues on, unnoticing of their curiosity. When she reaches the doors, she looks confused, looking up at the Zeta Tube scanner in bafflement. She finally reaches a decision and phases through the wall. Once inside, she looks about the room as well. Earth is strange to her, and she'd like to explore, but first she must find her uncle J'onn. Soon enough, the Zeta Tube lights up at the far end and says: "Recognized, Superman. B-10."  
She visibly starts at the noise and turns in amazement to see Metropolis's greatest hero exit the portal. He too looks surprised, but only for a second before the smile is in place.

"Hello," he greets. "Are you a Martian?" The young one thinks for a moment, learning the language, before answering.

"Hello," she responds. "Yes, I am. I am Rash'chell." (Ray-sh-chell)

"I'm Superman," he says. "Can I help you with anything?" She nods.

"I am looking for my Uncle J'onn," she says. "Do you know where he is?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'll take you to him." He turns to the Zeta Portal again.

"Recognized, Superman. B-10, unrecognized, Martian Rash'chell."

"Override," Superman tells it. The light grows brighter as the Zeta Beam transports them to the Watchtower.

At the Watchtower, Rash'chell looks around her in astonishment. The Watchtower is bigger than she expected. As Superman crosses the room confidently, she hangs back. He stops, realizing that she has not followed, and turns.

"Come, your uncle is this way," he gestures ahead. She slowly follows, taking everything in. He stops in front of a closed door and knocks. A voice from within is heard.

"Come in."

The door slides open and Rash'chell holds her breath.

"Uncle J'onn?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

J'onn looked up in surprise. "Rash'chell! What are you doing on Earth?"

"Visiting you," She said quietly.

"Why? I communicate with Mars daily."

"I also wanted to see Earth, and join you." Rash'chell lowered her head. "I am sorry."

"No, I suppose it is alright," J'onn said thoughtfully. "It is good to have my family around."

Rash'chell smiled. "I am thankful, Uncle J'onn. May I become a hero of Earth as well, with training?"  
J'onn considered.  
"We shall see, young one. In the meantime, I shall go to speak with the Batman about this recent change in events." J'onn walked out the door after an embrace with his niece. Superman turned to her.

"Well, Rash'chell, it was good to meet you. Now, I must return to Metropolis. I'm sure you'll be fine here for a few minutes."

"Yes," she said. "I don't suppose much harm could come to me here."  
Superman smiled, waved, and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Nen'Noll was Rach'chell's cousin. He himself was waiting by Rach'chell's pod, tapping a foot impatiently.

Finally, he contacted her telepathically_. Rash, did you ask Uncle J'onn about me too?_

**_No, _**the answer came.

_Why not?!_

**_I didn't have time, _**she replied.

_Next time, ask about me too. Okay?_

**_Okay._**

**_~The Justice League~_**

Rash'chell still hadn't asked her uncle about her cousin, and she had felt a bit guilty. Nen'Noll had given up on her and just shape shifted into a human form and went to go see about a job and an apartment.

He was a remarkably capable person.

He contacted her exactly one week after their landing again.

_Rash'chell_

**_I'm here, what is it?_**

_I give up on you, so I'm going to ask you what you're doing right now._

**_Okay. I'm watching television and eating the earth food Ice Cream._**

_Oh._

**_Why, what are you doing?_**

_Nothing. Sitting on a couch. Staring at the wall._

He was. He was sitting on his blue couch in his human form (brown hair, green eyes, fair skin) and staring at the wall.

**_Sounds fun._**

_Yes._

**_Hang on something's happening…._**

_What?_

**_Justice League alert, they're on a mission. It looks big….it's on Earth!_**

There was an explosion right outside Nen's window.

_So I gathered._

Nen'Noll looked out the window. He did a double take.

_Rash, it's Gurn'Gell._

**_What?!_**

Gurn'Gell was a Martian. Nen had absolutely no idea what he was doing on Earth.

He had been a criminal, too. He had had problems with the government, done some illegal things, and been banished.

And there was Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz, Nen's uncle, facing Gurn in battle.

_Yes, Uncle J'onn is fighting him. Should I do something?_

**_Um…..I don't know. I guess watch and see if he needs help. I'm heading down now._**

Nen'Noll stood up straight and allowed his image of a young human male fall. He now was in his true form. He molded it a little bit, and soon looked halfway between Martian and Human.

Green skin, but in a more human shape. He adapted clothes; a T-Shirt and a pair of trousers. He tried to model it slightly off of his uncle's design, but ultimately achieved his own look.

He stepped to the window and opened it, and watched his uncle fighting below.

Another green form joined him, with hair. Long black hair.

"Rash," he said aloud.

The problem being, J'onn was big but Gurn was bigger.

Rash'chell did help, but Gurn was also attacking psychically.

Rash touched J'onn and joined him in his battle against Gurn in his mind.

Nen flew down himself and touched J'onn's arm.

Three minds vs. one, the battle continued.


End file.
